Hope for the Future
by TwistedIrish
Summary: Harry Potter and co. vanished a few days into the summer after the teens fifth year. Seventy years later they're found in the ruins of what use to be a bustling city. Now they must struggle to create new lives in this strange new world, all the while trying to survive it's new dangers as well. Will they have time for Love, does it even exist anymore? HP/DM ADOPTED from Angelbabe09
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of Joss Ware's idea's that i'm sort of borrowing. Not any plot lines or anything though. Just a couple ideas.**

_**Harry Potter and co. dissappeared a few days into the summer after Harry's fifth year. 70 years later they wake up in the ruins of an unfamiliar city. They're found by a young man who claims to be a friend and brings them to a place called Virtue City. Where they learn that Voldemort has disappeared and a group called 'The Pure Ones' have taken control. And that there's no getting back to their own time.**_

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Prologue**

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter ran swiftly down the street, he glanced over his shoulder briefly before dashing around the corner.

He didn't know what was chasing him but he didn't like it.

He wasn't familiar with the area he was in.

The Dursley's, Petunia and Vernon, had dragged him along to pick up Dudley who had gone to visit his Aunt Marge. Unfortunately they'd left Harry alone out front, and what started out as Marge's dog Ripper chasing Harry, had turned into an oddly shaped shadow chasing Harry.

Harry hopped a fence and kept running. He was in a large field with ankle length grass and randomly placed trees. His foot caught on a root and he plunged face forward into the ground. The last thing he saw before the shadow completely engulfed him was the open field ahead with a small doe grazing peacefully.

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy was furious.

Once again his father was brushing him off and ignoring him. He felt like an object, like something his father only had to pay attention to when the situation called for it. Like when he needed to focus on the future of the Malfoy line. But even that seemed to be inconsequential these days. It was as if Lucius Malfoy no longer cared about the continuation of his family line.

Draco huffed as he flopped gracelessly to the ground in the gardens. Well screw him!

Draco didn't need his father he didn't need anyone.

He leaned back landing just as gracelessly on his back and staring moodily up at the cloudless sky. He slowly drifted off to sleep never knowing that that cloudless blue sky would be the last thing he saw in a long time. As a black figureless shadow slowly covered him.

**Ron and Ginny Weasley**

Ron Weasley was frustrated.

Ginny Weasley was angry.

"Come _on_ Ron," Ginny huffed, "If you're going to try out for the Quidditch team this year you need to practice."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I have practiced, seven hundred times," He complained.

Ginny ground her teeth angrily, "Well lets go again." Ginny demanded.

They were on the Quidditch Pitch with their brooms and were in the same argument they'd been having for the past half-hour.

The two were so caught up in their argument they didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind Ginny until it had snared her feet.

Ginny screamed tugging at her feet as the shadow climbed up her legs.

Ron jumped on his broom rising up off the ground before reaching out to her, "Grab my hand!" he yelled in panic.

Ginny reached up grabbing his hand.

Ron pulled as hard as he could trying to drag her out of the shadow.

But she wouldn't budge, and the shadow was increasing in speed as it continued to swallow her up.

"Ron!" Ginny wailed in fear.

Ron yanked as hard as he could in his desperation to save her. Only to have his sweaty hand slide off the broom followed by the rest of him as he fell into the shadow and moments later Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley had completely disappeared into the shadow.

**Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass**

"Where is that boy?" Daphne huffed looking around Knockturn Alley for their missing friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the blue eyed brunette, "He still has ten minutes Daph, let's just look around a bit maybe we can find some cool shops to stop in when he gets here?"

Daphne reluctantly nodded, and they wandered around, Blaise walked cautiously into a narrow shadowy alley and disappeared into the shadows.

"That's it, Draco's officially late, I'll kill him," Daphne huffed glaring at her watch as if it were the watches fault her friend wasn't there.

Daphne looked up when she received no exasperated response.

"Blaise?" she called, a nearby hag laughed wickedly leering greedily at the platinum silver watch Daphne wore.

Daphne squirmed, eyeing her nervously, "Okay Blaise this isn't funny," she snapped angrily.

Two shifty looking men had joined the hag and were leering menacingly at her.

"Blaise if you're trying to scare me because I was complaining earlier then you win, I'm scared now get back here!" Daphne begged edging closer to the narrow alley were she had last seen him.

She peaked in squinting into the shadows, "Blaise?" she walked hesitantly into the shadows before disappearing completely.

Later when the hag and two men had followed they found nothing.

**Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin**

Hermione Granger lay face down, crying, in bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus Lupin rubbed her back comfortingly Harry, Ron, and Ginny had gone missing.

Molly was a mess and refused to leave her room, and nearly the whole of headquarters heard her crying at night.

Arthur was depressed and sat in the library drinking whisky all day.

Fred and George couldn't even crack a joke they were so depressed.

And Hermione hadn't stopped crying since she found out.

Remus felt lost, he was completely alone now, and desperate to hold on to anything familiar in this world. So her stayed with Hermione while she cried. She was Harry's best friend, and she was all he had left of his cub. So he'd make sure he didn't lose her as well.

He hummed a soft soothing tuned trying to sooth her. Though he could barely see her in the dark. He sighed in relief when the sounds of her muffled sobs stopped.

He was so tired he didn't even think about the oddity of her abrupt silence. He yawned unaware of the shadow creeping up his arm. In a matter of moments Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger disappeared from Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Later when the rest of the order discovered their disappearance the entire order would realize the severity of the situation.

**Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape**

Nymphadora Tonks was a mess.

Five people were missing, five people she cared deeply for.

And she was stuck at the base waiting for… what? Waiting for them to just magically appear? Not even in the magical world was that going to happen.

Severus Snape was annoyed.

First, the Potter brat ran off and disappeared, causing an uproar.

Then, his two red headed friends went and disappeared as well causing even more havoc.

Now the wolf and that insufferable know-it-all brat were missing as well.

Severus would bet his potions lab that the wonder brat had done it to get attention and now all his foolish friends were in on it.

Yes, that sounded like the boy didn't it.

"Severus?" Tonks whispered worriedly.

The potions master looked up in annoyance, "What?"

"Do you think they're alright?" she asked nervously.

Severus huffed, "I bet there fine," and laughing at us all as we speak, Severus thought scathingly.

"I hope so," Tonks sighed, "I'm getting worried."

Tonks turned to face the fire, rambling clumsily about this and that.

Severus rolled his eyes turning back to his potions book.

It was only when the light dimmed drastically and Tonks' ramblings cut off mid-sentence that he looked up.

"Tonks you simpleton restart that fire I need it to read," Severus snapped.

When she didn't answer he sighed and waved his wand at the fireplace.

The fire roared to life illuminating the empty room around him.

Severus frowned looking around Tonks wasn't graceful enough to leave the room without making any noise. Especially in the dark. Severus cast a suspicious look around the room. He froze when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He slowly looked up and opened his mouth to yell for one of the other order members when the shadow descended on him swallowing him whole.

When Kingsley came looking for them later all he found was a dimming fire and a potions book laying carelessly face down on its rumpled pages as if it were tossed carelessly aside. That alone caused Kingsley to panic and run out of the room yelling for someone to floo Dumbledore.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Well tell me what you think so far? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1 we're WHERE?**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of Joss Ware's idea's that I'm sort of borrowing. Not any plot lines or anything though. Just a couple ideas.**

_**Harry Potter and co. disappeared a few days into the summer after Harry's fifth year. 70 years later they wake up in the ruins of an unfamiliar city. They're found by a young man who claims to be a friend and brings them to a place called Virtue City. Where they learn that Voldemort has disappeared and a group called 'The Pure Ones' have taken control. And that there's no getting back to their own time.**_

**Chapter 1 We're WHERE?**

Harry shifted tiredly groaning at his stiff muscles, 'Where am I?'

'And why do I feel like I slept on the floor?' he groaned again rolling onto his back and flinging out his arm to stretch his aching muscles. A muffled yelp of surprise made him sit up quickly in shock. Ginny Weasley rubbed her nose moodily as she glared up at him.

"Thanks for the morning nose bleed Harry," she grouched tiredly in a scratchy voice.

Harry frowned looking around shadowed bodies lay scattered around the strange place.

It looked almost like it used to be a building. But it was run down and covered in vines, and moss. And there was no ceiling.

"Ginny where are we?" Harry asked nervously, in a cracked raspy voice.

Ginny frowned looking around in confusion she looked back at him with a nervous look on her face, "I- I don't know."

A clattering noise made them turn. They watched as Ron pop out of a pile of rubble, and he shoved a mossy log away from him coughing dirt swept into the air.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped climbing stiffly to her feet and stumbling over to help him.

A groan was heard to his right and Harry turned to see Hermione sitting a few feet away rubbing her head.

"Hermione!" he rasped before trying to clear his dry throat.

Hermione looked up in confusion before gasping and clumsily making her way over to him. She hugged him tightly tears streaming down her face.

"Harry," Her voice cracked as well, though that might have been from her emotional state.

A shocked yell broke the moment causing them to turn to the commotion.

Ginny Weasley had her wand pointed at a rumpled looking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry rasped in shock.

Draco's head snapped over to him and he glared, "Potter."

Harry shivered at the scratchy sleep heavy voice. He had no idea why but he did.

Ron kicked at a figure hidden from Harry sight and Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass appeared looking confused, angry and tired.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded in his scratchy, albeit a bit husky voice.

He saw Malfoy shiver slightly but brushed it off.

"I'll tell you."

The teens jumped and turned to see two young men they didn't recognize and three people they did.

"Tonks, Remus! …Snape?"

The potions master scowled at him but nodded curtly.

Ginny frowned at the two young men, "You look kind of familiar?"

"I'm Samuel Weasley," The first man. A man with brown hair and creamy white skin, his hazel eyes shone seriously as he looked down at them. He was wearing dark green army printed cargo pants and a white wife beater with a shark tooth necklace and combat brown boots. The most shocking part was the rifle strapped to his back, his wand hung loosely in his hand, and a wand holster strapped to his right thigh.

"And I'm his cousin, Lucas Weasley," The second man. A Sandy blond man with tan golden skin, with laughing blue-gray eyes, and a small silver hoop in his ear. He was wearing gray army printed cargo pants and a black wife beater with a silver medallion necklace and black combat boots. The most shocking part was the two swords strapped to his back, his wand hung loosely in his hand, and a wand holster strapped to his left thigh.

Daphne smiled flirtatiously at them, "I'm Daphne."

The two boys raised an eyebrow, glanced at each other the busted out laughing.

"Ms. Greengrass it would be wise to refrain from flirting at the moment," Severus advised solemnly.

Daphne pouted, huffing at Draco's and Blaise's amused snickering, but nodded.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. We've already introduced ourselves of course." Remus Smiled pleasantly.

"Weasley?" Ginny asked skeptically, eyeing the two strange young men, "I've never seen you at any of the family reunions."

Lucas grinned cheekily, "Course not Aunt Ginny, we weren't born back then."

"Dammit Luke, we were trying to break it gently," Samuel barked, the other man merely shrugged smirking.

Ginny shook her head in confusion, "Wait, you two look older than me? What do you mean, you weren't born?"

"Let's just say that the last time your eyes were open it was 1996 but right now it is 2066," Lucas grinned cheekily, Samuel rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Ginny's eyebrow slowly rose as she looked at them skeptically, "You're joking."

"It's true" Remus nodded solemnly, the teens faces slowly changed to express their horror at this new revelation.

Tonks looked around cautiously, fighting off her own devastation at the new development "Sam you said something about a city?"

"Yes Virtue City, it's a small ways away from here, about a half hour away," Samuel mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose as he glared at his cousin.

Tonks nodded resolutely, "Come on kids, let's go."

"All of you," Severus looked sternly at the three Slytherins.

The teens stood and followed the adults as they walked through the nature covered ruins of the city, doing their best not to trip on debris.

After five minutes, the silence became too much and they began to grow restless, it was Ron who broke the silence, "so how are you related to Ginny and I?"

Samuel chuckled grimly, glancing back at them, "George is my granddad and Fred is Luke's Granddad. I guess you could say their still close, Granddad Fred's gone off the bend a bit though."

"The twins got married?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Ron was gapping unattractively at the two men.

Samuel shrugged, scratching his left ear, "A lot changed after the ten of you disappeared. Especially, when the change came, things went south from there."

"The change?" Daphne asked hesitantly, a horrible feeling twisting in her gut.

Lucas nodded, expression becoming very serious, "Seven years after you all vanished. Strange things started happening. Muggle electricity went out, earthquakes began, and storms raged, it was awful or so I've heard. After three days people just started dying, for no reason they just fell to the ground dead. After everything was over so few people were left both muggle and magical alike. We all came together to try to survive. Magic may have been exposed but with all that happened that's hardly a problem magic would have died out with how few people had survived."

"We can't say how many people died in those three days the number of deaths was earth shattering. Now hardly anyone leaves the safety of Virtue city or where ever they live." Samuel sighed, helping each of the girls over a crumbled wall.

"Where is Virtue City?" Hermione asked curiously.

Samuel tilted his head thoughtfully, "I believe it was once a small city called Liverpool in your time."

"LIVERPOOL, THAT'S A MUGGLE CITY, I-" Draco shouted in disgust only to be cut off by Samuel's quick hand.

Sam's eyes flashed wildly, as he looked around, "Are you trying to get us KILLED?"

"Anything could be out here. Trolls, Basilisks, Dementors, or even Zombie's. No! Not Inferi, Zombies, Zombies are new and their completely different from Inferi. Zombies still have their teeth and they're sharp. They aren't afraid of the sun or fire and the only way to kill them is to decapitate them. The downside… they're impervious to magic." Sam hissed his grip painful on the blondes face, his expression furious.

Draco's eyes were wide and fearful, Sam sighed knowing he had probably gone to far, "If I let you go will you promised not to scream or anything?"

Draco nodded rapidly as best Sam's grip allowed, and Sam slowly released him, a cautious look on his face.

Once Sam let go he latched onto the nearest person and refused to let go. Harry looked down at his newest attachment (Draco had wrapped his arms around his waist) and sighed warily, "Bloody hell Malfoy, let go."

Draco looked up, as there was a six-inch height difference between them, and shook his head rapidly. The look of horror on his face seemed a permanent fixture at the moment.

Harry sighed looking up at everyone, doing his best to ignore Remus' concerned face, his embarrassment obvious.

Daphne had latched on to Ron who was blushing furiously. And Ginny and Hermione were suspiciously closer to Blaise, who looked grim faced as well.

Harry sighed, running his free hand through his hair, "Let's keep walking."

Draco whimpered as Harry took a step, Harry sighed before awkwardly wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders and urging him along.

They walked in silence for a long while before anyone spoke again.

"So what happened next?" Ginny asked quietly.

Sam smirked a sort of proud look on his face, "Well, one brave man, a muggle if you'll believe it stood up and proclaimed that everyone needed to band together if we wanted to survive, he lead the survivors to safety and practically built Virtue city."

"Who was he?" Harry asked curiously.

Luke and Sam glanced at each other, familiar twin smirks on their faces, "Oh you'll meet him."

"He's still alive?" Harry asked in shock, the man had to be OLD.

Luke nodded, a grim look returning to his face, "He was hit by a curse on the first encounter with the watchers, they managed to save him but an odd side effect was he stopped aging."

"The Watchers?" Blaise asked.

Sam answered this time, "They're unidentified wizards that patrol the deserted grounds for survivors to take back to 'The Pure One'. Don't ask what happens to them. No one who been caught has ever come back. That's another reason you all need to be quiet."

"We're here." Lucas called back to them, rubbing the back of his neck in exhaustion.

They stood at the foot of a long huge run down building.

Sam stepped in first looking cautiously around before waving for everyone to follow. He led them to a door to the staircase and led them down. They followed him down a long hallway until he stopped beside a pile of wood boards leaning against the wall. He shifted them aside and knocked three times on the brick wall beneath it.

A brick shifted and then disappeared as someone on the other side pulled it out.

"Who is it?" Someone asked suspiciously.

Sam smirked, glancing back at the curious group, "Gemini and we bring guests they're trust worthy I swear it on my soul."

"Sam, Luke, your back!" The wall shifted in and to the side allowing them entrance.

"I thought it was a city?" Tonks frowned, in confusion stepping forward hesitantly.

Sam nodded, leading them in, "It is, but this is the only way to get in and out otherwise the wards displace you and you can't find it."

Everyone stepped through, Luke bringing up the rear as he moved the boards back into place.

The group gasped in shock. The place was similar to what they'd seen outside. Buildings run down, but some of them looked lived in and fixed up. The area they were standing in was the back of the destroyed building they had entered but it looked to have caved in on this side and they could see the sky.

Sam and Luke hugged the guy guarding the door, "good to see you Dalton," Luke smiled.

"You too boys, going to see Lee?" the old man asked.

The boys nodded solemnly, "its important business."

Dalton nodded seriously, "you tell that man to slow down, or he'll run himself into the ground. He may not age but he's not completely immortal you know."

The boys nodded gesturing for the group to follow them, "He in the tavern?"

"Where else?"

Sam chuckled and led the way.

They walked through the ivy and vines that hung from rusted old streetlights. Until they reached a small short building that looked like it barley had one floor left. They walked down the in ground stairs and brushed aside the curtains revealing a bar like room. That looked like an old saloon only bigger.

Sam looked around before grinning, "Gabby!"

A young girl of about 16 turned, she had platinum blonde hair that rivaled Draco's and porcelain skin, with a light dusting of freckles over her nose, and pale blue eyes she could almost be Draco's sister if not for the fact that she looked so much like Ginny in everything but the color.

"Sam! Luke! Your back!" she hugged the two boys tightly before turning curiously to the 'strangers'.

Luke chuckled, "Guys this is our cousin Gabriella Weasley, she's Bill and Fleur's Great Granddaughter.

Gabriella gave them a confused look before turning back to them.

"No time Gabs where are old man Lee and the others?" Sam asked.

Gabby waved off to the corner and Sam nodded heading in that direction. The others followed.

"Old timer!" Luke called.

A man with shaggy blond hair and bulging muscles turned slightly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that brat. I swear Fred your grandkids got no manners."

An older gentleman with pale red hair huffed, "Tell me about it, if only Abigail could hear him, Merlin she'd smack some sense into that boy."

Luke rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like Grandma Gail's dead pops, she's at home waiting for you."

"How would you know boy, you never visit anymore," The old man accused jabbing a wrinkled finger at him.

Luke sighed heavily, "I'll stop by for dinner sometime soon geez."

"Who said anything about dinner, now you're just inviting yourself into my home, bloody hell boy no manners at all!"

Luke floundered for a moment, "Bloody hell old man what do you want from me?"

"My grandsons love, that's what, Merlin I'm so UNLOVED!" the old man wailed.

An almost identical old man next to him slapped him upside the head, "Oi pull yourself together Fred, did you take you potions this morning?"

"It's obvious he forgot to take them he acting like a maniac," Luke huffed, turning scarlet from embarrassment.

"Fred? George?" Ginny gasped in shock.

The twin old men turned curiously.

"Oh Merlin the dead people are back," Fred wailed jumping up and running off.

George sighed heavily, "Sarah will get him."

He turned back to Ginny and smiled, "Hello milady, you look just like my little sister did you know that?"

"Oh George," Ginny sobbed launching herself at the old man.

Lee was sitting sideways in his seat examining the 'strangers' closely.

Sam smiled weakly, "I'm sure some of you will recognize some of our new friends. This is Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger,

Lee startled at Harry's name, and then gasped, as his gaze landed on Harry "Impossible," he breathed.

He stood slowly, "Harry?"

Harry frowned looking at the man. He looked kind of familiar. The scar on his eye had to have been acquired sometime around the change. His eyes were blue, but the scar across his right eye suggested he had almost lost one of his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The man nodded, "It's me… Your cousin."

Harry gapped in shock, "DUDLEY?"

The man winced, "Yes, but I go by Lee now."

"You're the man who saved all these people and practically built this city?" Harry breathed in shock.

Dudley, or Lee, nodded smiling fondly at the people mingling around the tavern.

"Though I wouldn't go that far, I just gave some ideas," Lee smiled modestly.

George snorted in disagreement, "We'd have all died without you mate, or been captured."

Lee frowned, "You're all smart people, someone would have thought of it if I hadn't."

George raised an eyebrow, "Maybe in a decade or two after we had all died or been captured."

Lee rolled his eyes turning to the two Weasley cousins, "Where'd you find them?" he asked looking back at Harry in amazement.

"We're really in the future aren't we?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Sam and Luke nodded solemnly.

"About a mile toward Basilisk burrows their lucky they weren't closer to the nesting grounds or we might not have found them." Luke offered.

Lee nodded, solemnly "good job boys, head on home your mothers are worried sick, and I'm sure your fiancé wants to see you alive and well Sam."

Sam nodded and patted Remus' shoulder before following his cousin out of the Tavern.

Lee nodded to the chairs around the big table indicating for them to sit. Harry sat beside him with Draco sitting on his other side, the blond still refused to wander too far away from him.

Lee just looked at Harry for a few minutes before giving him the biggest shock of his life and hugging him.

"I've missed you cousin," he leaned back and smiled slightly at Harry.

Harry frowned, "I thought you hated me?"

"I thought I did too," Lee admitted, "Until you saved me from the Dementors, I tried desperately to think of a way to thank you or contact you for the rest of the summer. Finally I went to Ms. Fig, her niece Clara was visiting her, a pureblood witch from France. I asked her how I could get a hold of you. She told me about the court trail and I nearly cried with relief when she told me you won. She tried to help me get a hold of you but nothing worked. I talked to her and kept in contact with her all year and she gave me whatever information she could on you. That's why I was visiting Aunt Marge when my parents went to get you from the station and that's why they dragged you with them to pick me up. When we couldn't find you I nearly died from worry."

"So what happened to Clara?" Pansy asked curious despite her.

Lee smiled, "We got married."

"You married a Witch?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Lee chuckled, "total shocker right?"

Harry nodded silently.

Lee held up a finger grinning "one second."

He turned and scanned the Tavern, "Harley, Ian, get over here."

Two boys wandered over looking confused.

One looked about nineteen the other fifteen. The nineteen year old was tugging a ten year old girl along with him.

"Yeah Gramps?" The nineteen year old asked brushing his brown hair out of his blue eyes.

Lee rolled his eyes, "Manners Harley, learn them."

Harley rolled his eyes as well, "Fine did you need something?"

Lee smiled picking up the ten year old girl and pulling her into his lap, "Hello Minnie."

The small brunette giggled and hugged him tightly her gray eye dancing with laughter, "hello Papa."

"Harry these are some of my Grandkids. This little angel is Jasmine Dursley, and her rude older brothers are Ian and Harley."

"How am I rude," the fifteen year old, obviously Ian, complained.

Lee waved him off smiling at Jasmine, "Say hi to Uncle Harry Minnie."

Jasmine smiled brightly up at Harry, "Hi Uncle Harry, welcome to Virtue City."

Harry felt warmth spread in his chest as he smiled at the small girl. She was short for her age but her bubbly energy more than made up for it.

Lee raised an eyebrow at the boys, "Well?"

Harley rolled his eyes, "Hello Harry, pleasure to meet you mate."

"Hello Harry, welcome to our city," Ian nodded respectfully.

Lee frowned slightly, "Where's your cousin?"

Harley shrugged, "Lana's running errands for mum."

Lee's eyes turned sharp, "Alone?"

Ian scowled, "Course not, Wes Kyler's with her."

Lee nodded after a moment, "Alright when's wolf getting back?"

Harley's stance became serious, "Any day now, it only takes a max of three days to get to Token city he's been gone five days, so tomorrow night at the latest.

Lee nodded, "good, good, you can go on home now, I'm guessing Hailey sent Ian and Minnie to pick you up?"

Harley rolled his eyes and nodded.

Lee chuckled and kissed Jasmine's cheek before putting her down and waving goodbye.

"Now, as to where you all will be staying. Since it's getting late I'll show you where we have some open homes." Lee waved for them to follow him as he led them out of the Tavern. He walked a little was down the road until he came across a villa that looked to be in pretty good shape.

He led them inside.

"Okay there are seven bedroom's total in this place so the younger kids will live here, there's a livable condo next door that you three can live in so you can have some peace and quiet. Mr. Lupin?"

Remus turned to him in surprise.

"I'll ask Harvey come see you later today about your lycanthrope problem. A new potions been invented that suppresses the change completely. Unfortunately it's not permanent so you'll have to take it every month or else you'll turn into a werewolf on the full moon." Lee smiled slightly at Remus' gob smacked expression.

Remus swallowed thickly, "so I won't…"

Lee shook his head, "as long as you take the potion you stay human through the full moon."

Severus looked just as shocked.

Harry grinned at his second godfather, "Hear that Remi, no change on the full moon."

Remus nodded slowly.

"Well why don't you teens get settled while I show these three to their new temporary home?"

The teens nodded and waved as the adults left.

They looked at each other before racing off to find and claim the best room.

**Well tell me what you think so far? Should I continue? If I don't get any reviews or enough reviews I'll know not to continue.**


End file.
